


Branstiel

by Anya (AnyaMurdoch), RainbowUnicorn



Series: Tydzień Supernatural [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US), Supernatural
Genre: Branstiel, M/M, Queer as Folk, Rozmowy bardzo niekontrolowane, Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, Tydzień Supernatural, Tydzień Supernatural 2016
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/Anya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: *Branstiel* typ: ff gay postacie: Dean Winchester, Castiel ( from Supernatural), Brian Kinney (from Queer as Folk US) czas: rok 2008 (sezon 4/5 spn) miejsce: Pittsburgh





	Branstiel

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst pisany po kawałeczku, na zmianę, z zachowanymi komentarzami własnymi :D 
> 
> Na nasze usprawiedliwienie dodam tylko, że byłyśmy młode, głupie i był środek nocy :D

 

Czarny jak smoła Chevrolet IMPALA podjechał z hałasem na stację benzynową. Zza kierownicy wysiadł wysoki przystojny blondyn. Ubrany był w myśliwską kurtkę w kolorze khaki i wytarte już mocno jeansy. Na oko wyglądał na 30 lat. Mężczyzna nachylił się i zajrzał do środka samochodu.

\- Ostatni przystanek, kochanie - powiedział z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach.

Brunet powoli wysiadł z auta i rozprostował nogi na żwirowanym podjeździe. Przygładził ręką roztrzepane włosy i rozejrzał się dookoła.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - zapytał lekko zdezorientowany i przetarł zaspane jeszcze oczy.

Blondyn zaczął tankować auto. Zostawił pistolet dyspozytora w baku i podszedł do bruneta, który stał oparty o samochód. Blondyn objął go w pasie i mocniej przyparł do karoserii.

\- Mhhhh w naszym prywatnym Eldorado - zamruczał mężczyzna i musnął zaskoczonego bruneta w usta.

\- Dean...Eldorado to było legendarne...

\- Oh Cas... - blondyn zwiesił głowę i puścił bruneta. Podszedł do dyspozytora i odwiesił pistolet wlewu. Kiwając głową wszedł do budynku stacji, zostawiając drugiego mężczyznę.

 

***

 

\- Dean... - Anioł złapał Łowcę za rękę kiedy ten wracał do samochodu. - Jesteś pewny, że to dobry pomysł?

Blondyn zatrzymał się przed nim i spojrzał mu w oczy. Zatrzymał przez chwilę dłoń na jego policzku i powiedział.

\- Najlepszy jaki miałem w życiu. - Podszedł do drzwi od strony kierowcy.- A teraz wsiadaj, bo nie zdążymy dojechać przed zmrokiem. 

Po chwili czarna Impala ruszyła rycząc silnikiem ze stacji, zostawiając za sobą tumany kurzu.

 

***

 

Zaczęło zmierzchać gdy dotarli na miejsce. Dean zaparkował samochód na parkingu motelu.

\- Pójdę nas zameldować - powiedział blondyn i spojrzał z czułością na bruneta, w którego oczach jawiło się tysiąc pytań.

\- Jesteś najlepszą istotą nie z tego świata jaką spotkałem - powiedział kładąc swoją dłoń na policzku bruneta.

\- Kocham cię Castiel - powiedział po czym zatopił się w ustach partnera.

\- Dean... - powiedział Castiel, gdy blondyn oderwał się od niego - ja ciebie też kocham.

 

***

 

Dean odstawił w rogu pokoju ich rzeczy i zamknął drzwi na klucz.  W pokoju świeciła się tylko jedna żarówka. 

\- Mogę to naprawić. - Anioł ruszył w kierunku lampy, kiedy poczuł dłoń zaciskającą się na jego nadgarstku. 

\- Tak jest dobrze. - Silne ramiona przyciągnęły go do siebie zamykając u mocnym uścisku. 

\- Dean... - Anioł zaczerwienił się i utkwił wzrok w zbliżających się ustach Łowcy.

\- Nie jesteś zmęcz... - Silny pocałunek przerwał mu w pół zdania.  Ciągle nie mógł opanować tej fali uczuć przechodzących przez jego ciało, kiedy dłonie Blondyna błądziły po jego ciele. Dotyk jego ust był najprzyjemniejszą rzeczą jakiej doświadczył przez całe swoje życie, a teraz te usta z wielką wprawą zaczynały swój powolny taniec.

 

***

 

Tak bardzo go pragnął. Pragnął nieznanego. Przez całe swoje życie Anioła nie spodziewał się, że i on będzie zdolny pokochać. Wszystko zmieniło się gdy dostał przydzielony do nowego istnienia. Gdy został aniołem stróżem Deana. A to nie było łatwe zadanie. Lecz gdy tylko Dean stał się mężczyzną Anioł czuł do niego coś więcej niż zwykłe powiązanie anioł stróż - człowiek. Pragnął go ale jednocześnie walczył z tym. A gdy zstąpił na Ziemię to wszystko jeszcze bardziej zaczęło wołać. Ludzka powłoka była tak wrażliwa na miłość. Poddał się bez reszty blondynowi.

 

***

 

(RU: Moja mama kazała Cię pozdrowić, więc pozdrawiam xD)

Łóżko hotelowego pokoju zaskrzypiało pod ciężarem dwóch ciał, spadających na nie. Drogę jaką przebyli od drzwi znaczyły porozrzucane ubrania.  Lato powoli dobiegało końca, ale oni nie czuli lekkiego chłodu panującego w pokoju.  Raz po raz badając dłońmi swoje ciała robiło się coraz cieplej. 

Anioł zamknął oczy i odchylił lekko głowę, pozwalając kochankowi zostawiać wilgotne ślady pocałunków na swojej szyi. Mimo, iż to nie był ich pierwszy raz, Castiel dalej rumienił się i czuł odrobinę niepewnie. Wiedział, że nie powinien czuć się aż, tak dobrze. 

\- Dotknij mnie Cas... - Anioł przymrużył oczy słysząc seksownie chrypiący szept przy swoim uchu, i pozwolił poprowadzić swoją dłoń do napiętych bokserek Dean'a.

 

***

 

(A: dankt i pozdrów Mamę)

Czuł przez napięty materiał, rozgrzany organ Deana. Gdy poczuł go pod swoimi palcami cofnął dłoń jak oparzony i spłonął rumieńcem. Dean uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Castiel powoli znów dotknął kochanka, pewnie zaciskając swoją dłoń na przyrodzeniu blondyna. Coraz bardziej ośmielony zachłanniej masował coraz twardszy członek Deana.

 

***

 

Dean oparł czoło o jego (obojczyk? to takie między szyją a piersią ale nie ramię, ewentualnie we wgłębienie w szyi  ) dysząc. 

\- Wszystko dobrze? - Anioł przestał i chciał cofnąć dłoń, ale Dean go zatrzymał. 

\- Nie przestawaj, błagam.  Jeszcze nikt nie sprawiał mu tyle przyjemności co on. Wszystko co do tej pory przeżył z tak wieloma kobietami było niczym w porównaniu z każdym dotykiem i nieśmiałym pocałunkiem, jakim obdarzał go mężczyzna.  Czuł jak jego ciało przeszywa prąd, i świadomość, że to on jest tym który działa na Anioła w ten sposób dodatkowo go podniecała.

 

***

 

Anioł przygryzł dolną wargę i spojrzał na kochanka. Dean miał zamknięte oczy i a jego usta były lekko rozchylone. Nie przestając masażu drugą dłonią zaczął powoli zsuwać bokserki kochanka. Jednocześnie zaczął wędrówkę po ciele blondyna, znacząc ścieżkę krótkimi pocałunkami. 

\- Oh Cas... - wyjęczał Dean gdy tylko poczuł jak usta bruneta połykają jego masywne przyrodzenie.

 

***

 

Nieśmiało masował do językiem, pomagając sobie dłonią. Starał się powtarzać to co Łowca robił ostatnim razem. Starał się sprawić mu taką samą przyjemność, delikatnie muskając go zębami.  Poczuł palce wplatające się w jego kruczoczarne włosy, i pozwolił im podyktować szybsze tempo.  Poczuł na swoim języku pierwsze krople jego spermy. Spojrzał na niego swoimi błękitnymi oczami i oblizał usta.

 

***

 

Jeszcze zachłanniej wziął go ust, prawie krztusząc się. Językiem przejechał od samej nasady aż po koniuszek drażniąc słodki otworek Łowcy. Dłonią chwycił delikatnie jądra mężczyzny i zaczął je masować synchronizując swoje ruchy z ruchami języka.

 

***

 

(RU: Serio? xD "drażniąc słodki otworek Łowcy". SERIO?! xD Jebłam na klawiaturę po tym zdaniu  )

 

\- Cas... Już... - wystrzelił prosto w jego usta, wypychając biodra do przodu. Jego ciało opadło na pościel. Leżał z zamkniętymi oczami na wymiętej pościeli, czując na swoim członku delikatne muśnięcia języka, pozbywające się nasienia.

 

***

 

Chwilę zajęło mu dojście do siebie. Poczuł jak Anioł delikatnie muska jego twarz swoim nosem. Czuł jego kosmyki włosów na swoich oczach. Otworzył je i spojrzał w niebieską toń oczu Anioła. Castiel oparł swoją głowę na piersi Łowcy i przytulił się do niego.

\- Dean... - zaczął niepewnie Anioł.

\- Hmmm...

\- Co teraz będzie? Jesteś pewny swojej decyzji. Łowca spiął się. Nie spodziewał się tego pytania.

\- Teraz będzie pięknie. Koniec z demonami i innym dziadostwem. Teraz jesteś ty i ja. No i dziecinka. Kocham cię. Anioł mocniej wtulił się w tors blondyna.

 

***

 

Castiel otarł się swoją erekcją o jego udo, całując jego pierś. W następnej chwili leżał już na plechach, a łowca zaczął doprowadzać go do szaleństwa, tak jak on to robił przed chwilą. Dean wpadł do kuchni ich nowego mieszkania, potykając się w przejściu o nierozpakowane jeszcze pudła.

\- Cześć skarbie - mruknął czule do ucha, wycierającego talerz Castiela. - Jak minął ci dzień? - zapytał jednocześnie podgryzając ucho Anioła.

Cas odwrócił się twarzą do Deana i spojrzał na niego, swoim pytającym wzrokiem. Jego oczy niczym spokojny ocean wpatrywało się w lekko zadziwionego tym faktem Łowcę.

\- Cas co się stało? - zapytał poważnie Dean, wypuszczając z objęć kochanka.

\- Nie możemy pomalować salonu na łososiowo. Dean, to była zła decyzja - powiedział poważnym tonem Anioł.

Łowca przewrócił oczami i głęboko westchnął. Ciągle nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do tego, że Cas wpadał na swoje genialne myśli w najmniej odpowiednich momentach.

\- Okej, pomalujemy nawet na sraczkowato...

\- Dean, ale jaki  to jest kolor? Łowca wzniósł oczy ku górze i opuścił zrezygnowanie ręce.

\- Cas, błagam! Nieważne. Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. Castiel przechylił lekko głowę w lewo i...

 

***

 

Castiel przechylił lekko głowę w lewo i... ... i dał pociągnąć się za rękę do ogrodu.

\- Ta da! - Łowca cały rozpromieniony prezentował swoją niespodziankę.

\- Jak ci się podoba? 

\- Dean... - Anioł miał niewyraźną minę i bardzo starał się nie dać po sobie poznać, że nie jest zachwycony. - Co to właściwie jest? 

\- Jak to co?! To...

 

***

 

\- Trampolina - Dean wybuchnął śmiechem i pociągnął Castiela w stronę nowiutkiej trampoliny.

Wdrapał się na nią i zaczął podskakiwać.

\- Trampolina?! Dean, miałeś znaleźć pracę a nie kupować to. Dean jednak nie słuchał swojego kochanka. Dalej podskakiwał, mając przy tym radości niczym 10 - latek.

\- Oh, Cas daj spokój. Właź - powiedział Łowca zatrzymując się. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Anioła.

 

***

 

Dean, nie sądzę żeby to był dobry po... Aaaa! - silne ramiona łowcy porwały go na górę, zanim ten zdążył dokończyć zdanie. 

\- Widzisz! Wiedziałem, że Ci się spodoba. - Łowca cieszył się nową zabawką jak dziecko i dopiero po chwili, dostrzegł, że Anioł robi się coraz bardziej zielony na twarzy.

\- Chyba chcę na ziemię. Teraz. - Cas, starał się nie otwierać ust, zbyt szeroko.

Skakanie wcale nie przypominało latania, on nie miał zaufania do swojego żołądka, podskakującego bez przerwy w górę i w dół.

 

***

 

\- Dean, błagam zatrzymaj to... - Cas co raz bardziej robił się na przemian blady i zielony.

\- Okej, okej - powiedział z żalem Dean i pomógł zejść Casowi, który od razu zwrócił naturze lunch.

\- Dean, dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - zapytał dochodząc do siebie Anioł. - Dean, proszę nigdy więcej tego nie rób. Boję się.

Łowca przytulił mocno Anioła do siebie i pocałował w czarną, roztarganą czuprynę.

\- Już dobrze Cas. Przepraszam. Mam nadzieję, że druga niespodzianka ci sie bardziej spodoba.

 

***

 

\- Ugh... - Castiel jęknął i wtulił się w przytrzymującego go Łowcę. - nie wiem czy chcę zobaczyć kolejną.

\- Obiecuję, że ta będzie bardziej stabilna. - objął bruneta w pasie i poprowadził go w stronę kolejnej niespodzianki. 

\- To twój samochód. - Anioł spojrzał na niego

\- Do niespodzianki dopiero jedziemy. - otworzył mu drzwi - Wsiadaj i zapinaj pas. 

\- Koniecznie? Jeszcze nie skończyłem rozpakowywać wszystkich rzeczy...

\- Koniecznie. Wsiadaj i daj się porwać. - Pocałował go szybko i praktycznie wepchnął do samochodu. Zanim Anioł zdążył się rozmyślić, zajął miejsce kierowcy i ruszył z piskiem opon. ,

 

***

 

Przez całą drogę Castiel przypatrywał się Deanowi (castielowato  ). Próbował wychwycić jego myśli, nie mógł się jednak skupić. Atrakcje w postaci trampoliny skutecznie odbierały mu zmysł koncentracji. W dodatku Dean przez całą drogę nucił "Bad Medicine" Bon Jovi. PO godzinie, jazdy (w tym tkwieniu w kolosalnym korku) dotarli na miejsce.

\- Dean co to za miejsce? - zapytał Castiel wysiadając z samochodu. 

 

***

\- Babylon. - rzekł poważnym tonem.

\- Babylon? 

\- Babylon. 

\- I po co tu jesteśmy? - Castiel, robił się coraz bardziej poirytowany. W domu czekało dużo pracy, a Dean ciągał go po jakichś barach.

\- Chodź. - Złapał go za rękę i pociągnął do środka.

 

***

 

Panował tam półmrok, większość świateł była jeszcze wyłączona, ale kilka osób kręciło się przygotowując lokal do otwarcia. 

\- Dean, dalej nie rozumiem. 

\- Podoba Ci się? - Oczy Łowcy praktycznie świeciły. - Kupiłem go.

\- CO ZROBIŁEŚ?! - Cas wydarł się na cały głos, a echo szalejące po na razie pustym pomieszczeniu, tylko spotęgowało efekt.

\- Nie cały. - Starał się szybko usprawiedliwić.

\- KUPIŁEŚ BAR?! DEAN...!

\- Posłuchaj mnie spokojnie błagam. - Dean starał się jak mógł.

Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że wydanie wszystkich pieniędzy bez jakiejkolwiek konsultacji, nie było najszczęśliwszym pomysłem.

\- Jestem ciekawy jak się z tego wytłumaczysz! No słucham!

\- Może ja tutaj pomogę. - nagle pojawił się przy nich przystojny mężczyzna. Cas zaniemówił, patrząc na niego. - To chyba moja wina... - Uśmiechnął się zniewalając go i w tej samej chwili cała złość Anioła wyparowała.

 

***

 

Anioł spojrzał na mężczyznę, który właśnie do nich podszedł. Otworzył usta i przekrzywił głowę w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób. Przez całe swoje anielskie życie nie widział nikogo tak przystojnego. Nawet Dean wypadał przy nieznajomym blado. Miał ok 35-40 lat. Kosmyk włosów zalotnie opadał na twarz mężczyzny.

\- Brian Kinney - przedstawił się i wyciągnął w kierunku Anioła dłoń, w geście przywitania. Do Castiela dopiero po chwili dotarło co powinien zrobić. Lekko speszony uścisnął dłoń Briana, ani przez chwilę nie spuszczając go jednak z oka.

\- Brian jest właścicielem Babilonu - wtrącił Dean. - Odkupiłem od niego połowę udziałów - powiedział zadowolony z siebie.

\- Nonsens Dean. Nikt nie jest władcą Babilonu. Babilon upadł...

\- Haha... kochany, mówiłem ci abyś odstawił trawkę - powiedział zakłopotany Dean. - Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi - zwrócił się do Kinney'a. - Jest trochę niespełna rozumu - szepnął. 

 

***

 

(RU: xD "Jest trochę niespełna rozumu - szepnął." - Kocham xD)

 

Castiel pierwszy raz oderwał wzrok od nowo-przybyłego mężczyzny tylko po to, aby zmiażdżyć swojego chłopaka spojrzeniem. 

\- Mam dla Ciebie lepszy towar - Brian puścił oczko do Anioła, wywołując u niego rumieniec. Dean naburmuszył się lekko, ale wolał udawać, że nic się nie stało. 

\- To jest moja nowa praca. Razem z Brian'em będziemy prowadzić Babilon. 

\- Oczywiście możesz tu wpadać kiedy tylko zechcesz. - Brian bezczelnie flirtował z Aniołem, na oczach Łowcy. 

 

***

 

Wątpię, że będę to robił - powiedział poważnym tonem Castiel, patrząc głęboko w oczy Briana. - Dean możemy już wracać? - zapytał po czym wyszedł z klubu zostawiając Deana i Briana samych.

\- I to właśnie był Cas... - wyszeptał lekko speszony  Dean. - Zdzwonimy się - mruknął wychodząc za Casem.

Brian uśmiechnął lekko pod nosem

\- Wracamy do gry panie Kinney - mruknął do siebie. 

 

***

 

(RU: Jezu święty i czarny przyszły papieżu! "Wracamy do gry panie Kinney - mruknął do siebie." Czy można się jarać jakimś zdaniem bardziej niż ja teraz?! WĄTPIĘ! xD Kocham twojego Brian'a ) *

 

 - Cas. Zaczekaj! - podbiegł do niego i odwrócił twarzą do siebie.

\- Co się stało?

\- Nic. 

\- Cas...

\- Chcę wracać do domu. - wyplątał się z jego objęć i wsiadł szybko do czarnej Impali.

Nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy obrazu tego mężczyzny. Musiał znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd. I to szybko.  Do tej pory myślał, że tylko Dean, może tak na niego działać.  Łowca wsiadł do samochodu i odpalił silnik.  

\- Na pewno wszystko dobrze?

\- Tak. Ruszajmy już.

 

***

 

Gdy podjechali pod dom zaczęło zmierzchać. Przez całą drogę nie odzywali się do siebie. Castiel wysiadłszy z samochodu od razu poszedł do domu. Dean odprowadził go wzrokiem. Opadł na na oparcie fotela i głośno wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

W głowie miał chaos. Po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo różnią się z Castielem. Jak bardzo człowiek różni się od anioła. Zrezygnowany wszedł do domu. Cas krzątał się nerwowo po salonie szukając czegoś w nierozpakowanym jeszcze pudle. Dean spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się. Pomimo tych wszystkich różnic kochał go jak wariat.

Powoli zaczął się rozbierać idąc do łazienki. Odkręcił kurek z gorącą wodą i patrzył jak powoli woda wypełnia ich nowiutką, dwuosobową wannę.

 

***

 

(RU: wiem do czego zmierzasz xD)

 

Kiedy wanna wypełniała się gorącą wodą, rozebrał się i wyszedł z łazienki. Podszedł do anioła i chwycił go bez słowa za rękę ciągnąc za sobą. pozbył się szybko również jego ubrań i razem weszli do wypełnionej gorącą wodą i pachnącą pianą wanny.

 

***

 

(A: dobrze kombinowałaś, ale...no cóż)

Castiel był lekko oszołomiony. Patrzył podejrzliwie na Deana, który jak gdyby nic oblewał plecy kochanka gorącą wodą. Powoli wszystkie mięśnie anioła zaczęły się rozluźniać. Dean złożył delikatny pocałunek na karku Castiela...

 

***

 

Anioł wtulił się mocniej w te znajome, silne ramiona. Z każdym kolejnym pocałunkiem, obraz mężczyzny z baru coraz bardziej się zacierał. 

\- Cas... - Hmm? - Możemy porozmawiać o tym co się stało w Ba... - jego usta zamknął szybki pocałunek.  Nie mógł nic powiedzieć, a po kilku kolejnych nie myślał już o niczym innym. Chciał czuć na swoich ustach, gorące pocałunki Anioła. Jego dłonie, badały jego umięśnione ciało, tak bardzo delikatne, schowane pod kołdrą z białej piany.

 

***

 

(A:zabiłaś mnie teraz, nie wiem jak to ugryźć)

 

Po chwili Castiel oderwał się od Łowcy i spojrzał na niego swoim badawczym, przymrużonym wzrokiem. Usiadł w drugim końcu wanny i podciągnął kolana pod brodę obejmując je rękoma. Nadal wpatrywał się w swojego Łowcę. 

\- Cas...

-Dean nie wiedział co kombinuje Cas.

\- Shhhh - uciszył go anioł. - Chcę po prostu na ciebie patrzeć - szepnął.

\- Ale Cas! - krzyknął Dean - Ja chcę się z tobą kochać! Chcę abyś mi obciągnął, chcę tobie...eh... Castiel wstał i wyszedł z wanny. Sięgnął po ręcznik i owinął go sobie wokół bioder.

\- No właśnie Dean... tylko do tego ci jestem potrzebny - powiedział i wyszedł z łazienki. - Son oh the bitch - warknął Dean i zanurzył głowę pod wodą

 

***

 

(RU: teraz to ja nie mam pojęcia co z tym zrobić)

 

Castiel leżał z zamkniętymi oczami udając, że śpi. Poczuł jak materac ugina się po drugiej stronie łóżka, i Łowca bez słowa kładzie się spać. Był zły na niego, ale jeszcze bardziej na siebie. Jego wybuch był tak ludzki.  Wyładował na nim całą swoją złość i w dodatki po jego głowie, jak natrętna mucha, latał wciąż obraz Briana.  Jeśli czegoś z tym nie zrobi, niedługo zacznie żałować, że wybrał ludzkie życie.

 

***

 

Rankiem obudził go dobiegający z kuchni odgłos ekspresu do kawy. Cichutko wszedł do kuchni. Przy stole siedział Dean. Był osowiały. Wpatrywał się w jeden punkt, nie zważając na to co dzieje się wokół.

\- Kawa jest już gotowa - szepnął Castiel. Łowca podniósł na niego wzrok. Jego oliwkowe oczy były puste. - Napijesz się też?  zapytał z chrypą w głosie.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że...

\- Tak. Anioły nie potrzebują pokarmu.

\- Dean... - Castiel spuścił wzrok i zaczął bawić się paskiem od szlafroka.

\- Przepraszam - szepnął.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać Cas. Masz rację. Traktuję cię tylko jak swoją sex zabawkę, chociaż wcale tego nie chcę. - Dean zamknął oczy i mocniej zacisnął palce na blacie szafki.

\- Nie jest mi łatwo. Dla mnie to też jest wszystko nowe... Może zbyt szybko się postanowiłem być normalny.

\- Dean... - Nie wypłaciłem Brianowi jeszcze całej kwoty. Trudno zaliczka przepadnie.  Cas zrozumiał, że Dean chce zrezygnować z Babilonu. Poczuł ukłucie w sercu - kolejny nieznany ludzki odruch. Wiedział że jeśli Dean zrezygnuje będzie nieszczęśliwy. A tego nie chciał. Pragnął całym sobą aby ten jedyny człowiek był szczęśliwy. A z drugiej strony nigdy już by nie ujrzał Briana.

 

***

 

Nie chciał i jednocześnie, jakaś niewidzialna siła przyciągała go w tamto miejsce. Nie miał pojęcia co się wydarzy, ale jednego był pewien. Chciał, żeby Dean był szczęśliwy. Ponad wszystko. 

\- Nie.

\- Słucham? - Dean popatrzył na niego jakby ten mówił po chińsku.

\- Kup go. 

\- Ale...

-Kup go. - powtórzył, nieco bardziej stanowczo.

\- Jesteś pewny? Myślałem, że Ci się nie spodobał. Mogę znaleźć coś innego.

\- Już znalazłeś. Powinieneś go kupić. - Podszedł do Łowcy i przytulił się do niego. - jeszcze raz przepraszam.

 

***

 

Dean był lekko oszołomiony. Nie spodziewał się, że Cas zmieni zdanie. Był jak dziecko ze swoimi humorami. I za to go kochał (Dean pedofil )

\- Ale nie będziesz pracował ze mną, prawda? - zapytał z nutką żalu w głosie.

\- Ani mi się śni - powiedział Cas mocniej wtulając się w swojego Łowcę. - A teraz dokończmy wczorajszą grę - mruknął zalotnie i przygryzł ucho Deana.

 

***

(RU: koniec rozdziału czy scena erotyczna?)

 

***

(A: a jak myślisz) 

 

***

(RU: jedno i drugie? xD)

 

Mmmm - z gardła Łowcy wyrwało się ciche mruknięcie. Anioł może i nie był zbyt doświadczony, ale tylko on potrafił doprowadzić go do szaleństwa. Znał wszystkie jego czułe miejsca i bezlitośnie wykorzystywał tę wiedzę. Dean wsunął dłoń pod szlafrok Bruneta i przesuwał nimi po torsie Anioła, pozbawiając go bardzo powoli okrycia.

Z czułością masował jego barki, które tylko z pozoru były wątłe i nieumięśnione. Jego ręce wędrowały wzdłuż ramion. Swoje usta zatopił w ustach Anioła. Smakował je tak, jak za pierwszym razem. Z pasją i dziką namiętnością.

 

***

 

Szybkim ruchem podniósł go i posadził na kuchennym stole. Natychmiast wypełnił sobą przestrzeń między oplatającymi go udami Bruneta. Kubek z kawą wylądował na podłodze, ale nawet tego nie zauważyli. Ich pieszczoty stawały się coraz bardziej odważne. Pragnęli siebie, zbyt mocno, żeby pozwolić sobie na powolność. Chcieli siebie tu i teraz.

 

***

 

(dziko go całuje) Łowca bezceremonialnie ściągnął z siebie koszulkę i odpiął sprzączkę paska. Czuł rosnącą erekcję partnera. Jego własna mocno uciskała w spodnie, sprawiając ból. Znów przywarł do Anioła, całując jego szyję i tors. Lewą dłonią chwycił trzonek penisa anioła i zaczął go pieścić.

 

***

 

 Szybko pozbył się spodni i jego dłonie mogły znów zająć się spragnionym dotyku Aniołem. (RU: i teraz nie jestem pewna czy to jest technicznie możliwe, kiedy Cas siedzi na stole ale: ) Jedną dłonią pieścił jego nabrzmiałego penisa, podczas gdy druga znalazła drogę do jego wnętrza. Powoli wsuwał poślinione palce, przygotowując go na przyjęcie go w całości.

 

***

 

Spojrzał z góry na kochanka. Oczy Anioła przypominały dwa głębokie jeziora, pełne strachu, pytań i pragnienia. Cas rozchylił delikatnie usta i zaczął szybciej oddychać.

\- Dean...- wysapał.

 

***

 

(RU: "dwa głębokie jeziora, pełne strachu, pytań" = "dwa głębokie jeziora, płyń stary płyń" =.= Czas się leczyć xD)

 

Wszedł w niego, wywołując przy tym cichy jęk bruneta. Dłonie anioła zacisnęły się na stole, do którego przyciskał go swoim ciałem łowca. Anioł czuł na sobie błądzące, silne dłonie kochanka, raz po raz wbijające paznokcie w jego delikatną skórę. Czerwone ślady zdobiły jego pozbawione przed chwilą koszuli plecy.  Czuł jak Łowca wypełnia go po brzegi, raz po raz wysuwając się i wsuwając z coraz większą siłą i częstotliwością. Dłonie blondyna, szukały coraz więcej dotyku, błądziły już nie tylko po plecach Castiela. Przesuwał nimi powoli dopóki jedna z nich nie odnalazła i nie zaczęła przyszczypywać jago sutka, podczas gdy druga, odnalazła pulsującego, sztywnego członka Anioła. Kiedy tylko Łowca, chwycił go w dłoń, zgrywając ruchy ręki z pchnięciami bioder, z ich gardeł wydobyły się dzikie dźwięki rozkoszy.

 

***

 

Cas, starał się odwrócić głowę, żeby odszukać usta ukochanego. Dean, przylgnął do niego całym swoim nagim ciałem, nie przerywając pchnięć i pieszczot. Ich usta złączyły się w mokrym, namiętnym pocałunku. Jeżyki mężczyzn walczyły ze sobą, jakby od tego zależało ich przetrwanie. Całe pomieszczenie zaczęło wirować im przed oczami. Wytrysnęli jednocześnie, Dean zalewając gorącem wnętrze anioła, i bezwiednie opadając na jego ciało.  Po krótkiej chwili, opadł zmęczony, na krzesło, sadzając sobie kochanka na kolanach okrakiem i objął go w pasie, przyciskając do siebie.  Ich  wyczerpane ciała uspokajały się wzajemnie. Oddechy wyrównywały poziom, podczas gdy Cas oparł głowę na ramieniu Łowcy, ustami delikatnie muskając jego szyję.

 

***

 

Ramiona Dean'a były dla anioła bezpiecznym miejscem na ziemi. Nigdy nie czuł się tak dobrze, jak w jego objęciach.   Ten moment rozkoszy i bezgranicznego szczęścia przerwało głośne pukanie do drzwi.

 

***

 

(RU: Co Ty mi zrobiłaś?!)

\- Nie - mruknął Dean przytrzymując  przy sobie Anioła, który wstał. - Nigdzie nie pójdziesz - przesunął nosem po obojczyku Casa.

Pukanie do drzwi nie ustawało. Cas spojrzał z wyrzutem na kochanka i wyswobodził się z jego uścisku. Szybko pozbierał z podłogi swoje rzeczy i umknął do sypialni. Dean odprowadził go wzrokiem, po czym westchnął.

Sięgnął bo swoje jeansy i ubierając się po drodze poszedł otworzyć drzwi.

\- No idę przecież - powiedział ze złością i szarpnął drzwi. Na progu stał mężczyzna, z tanim garniturze, w niemodnym kolorze palonej kawy. Pod pachną ściskał aktówkę.  Przeczesał przerzedzone włosy.

\- Niczego nie kupuję - powiedział Dean.

\- Nie, ja nie w tej... - odpowiedział mężczyzna.

\- Świadków Jehowy też nie przyjmuję.

\- Nazywam się Ted Schmit, jestem księgowym. Przysłał mnie Brian. Musisz podpisać kilka faktur, Dean- powiedział jednym tchem Ted.

\- Mogłem to zrobić jutro - powiedział lekko zdezorientowany Łowca.

 

***

 

(A: cóż uczyniłam?)

 

Z łazienki słychać było szum wody. Dean jęknął cicho. Niczego tak teraz nie pragnął jak znaleźć się w tej chwili pod prysznicem razem z nagim i mokrym Aniołem.  - Podpisz tutaj, i tutaj. - Ted podtykał mu pod nos kolejne papierki.  - To wszystko? - Dean lekko poirytowany, szum wody ustał. Podpisywał wszystko nawet nie czytając.  - Musisz jeszcze wpaść do mojego biura, żeby... - dostrzegł jego mordercze spojrzenie. - Ale może kiedy znajdziesz chwilę. Nie ma pośpiechu.

 

***

 

Dean zamknął drzwi za Tedem. Na wszelki wypadek przekręcił klucz w drzwiach i zasunął łańcuszek. Upewnił się się pułapka na demony, ukryta pod dywanem została nienaruszona i ruszył w stronę łazienki rozbierając się po drodze.


End file.
